Problem: Compute $-8\cdot 4-(-6\cdot -3)+(-10\cdot -5)$.
Solution: The order of operations says that we must perform the multiplication before the addition and subtraction.  Recall that ``negative times positive equals negative" and ``negative times negative equals positive".  We obtain \begin{align*}
-8\cdot 4-(-6\cdot -3)+(-10\cdot -5)&=-32-18+50\\
&=-(32+18)+50\\
&=-50+50 \\
&=50+(-50) \\
&=50-50 \\
&=\boxed{0}.
\end{align*}